


History's Greatest Master Black

by reptilia28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 史上最強の弟子ケンイチ | History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilia28/pseuds/reptilia28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being displaced by another one of the Professor and Henchgirl's experiments, Harry Potter - also known as Mr. Black - finds himself at Ryozanpaku Dojo, where he meets a familiar face. Based on Rorschach's Blot's Make a Wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History's Greatest Master Black

Thanks to Daisy Duck, Daenerys, and Larry Fontenot for helping in polishing this story.

\----

"This is the last time I test anything for the Professor," Harry grumbled to himself. Earlier that day, Harry Potter, otherwise known as Mr. Black, decided to help his friend the Professor with testing his latest matter transporter. Instead of arriving in Poland like he was supposed to, the wizard found himself in an alternate dimension somewhere in Japan. Though he had visited the country before, he was unfamiliar with his current location; not knowing what, if any measures against the use of magic this dimension had, he decided to keep its use to a minimum until he could get his bearings. With that in mind, Harry decided to simply go where his feet took him. As luck would have it, his feet took him past a local high school, where his sensitive ears caught the tail end of a most interesting conversation.

"…Furinji, Olympic gold medal winner!" one girl declared dramatically.

"Oh stop it, you're embarrassing me!" another girl said with a blush. This one was blonde with large, round glasses that reminded Harry of the ones that he used to wear, as well as a rather healthy bosom.

Her embarrassment seemed to amuse her colleagues, who were giggling at her antics until they heard someone loudly clearing their throat. They turned to see a man dressed completely in black. He spoke Japanese with a perfect Tokyo accent; he seemed vaguely foreign, though for some reason none of them could focus on his features.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear," Harry said. "Did one of you say Furinji?"

"Yes, I'm Miu Furinji," the blonde girl introduced herself with a polite bow.

"You wouldn't happen to know Hayato Furinji, would you?" Harry asked hopefully. It was a long shot, he knew, but a shot worth taking. "I seem to be a bit lost, and would love to see a familiar face right now."

"You know my grandfather?" Miu asked in surprise. The man before her could not have been much older than she was!

"Grandfather?" Harry exclaimed, equally surprised. "Wow, it has been a long time. So anyway, can you take me to him?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure! Any friend of Grandfather's is welcome. I'm just waiting for my friend, first," she said. They did not have to wait long for said friend to arrive. He was slightly smaller in height and build than Harry with wild, brown hair. He seemed perfectly ordinary in every way.

"Hey, Miu!" the boy cried out. "Who's this?"

"Oh hi, Kenichi!" Miu replied as she waved the boy over. "This is a friend of Grandfather's, err…" she trailed off as she realized that Harry never gave his name. Realizing his mistake, Harry took a deep bow.

"My apologies, Miss, I forgot my manners," he said with all the airs of a gentleman. "You may call me Mister Black."

"Hi there, my name's Kenichi Shirahama," the boy introduced himself, holding out a hand in greeting. Harry took the offered hand, noting silently how firm the other boy's grip was.

"Well then, Mister Black," Miu said, stifling her giggles at Harry's antics, "you can come with us; Grandfather should be home." The two teenagers decided to take the long way home that day, on account of their guest. While they knew various shortcuts that significantly cut down their commute time, they were not sure whether or not Harry could keep up with them, so they decided to play it safe. "So Mister Black, how do you know my Grandfather?" Miu asked as they were walking.

"Oh, we hung out together for a few years way back," Harry replied. "It's been so long though, I just hope he hasn't forgotten me." The trio eventually stopped in front of a pair of doors more than twice Harry's height. Ryozanpaku Dojo, the sign above the door read. A dojo and a granddaughter? Harry thought to himself in amusement. Hayato's really done well for himself. The two teenagers pressed up against the gargantuan doors and began to push, only for them to slowly open with a loud creak.

"That's strange," Miu said in confusion as Kenichi struggled to open his door. "I thought the hinges weren't due to be greased for another week."

"Here, let me help," Harry offered. Placing a hand on each door, he gave a mighty heave. With his augmented strength, he easily forced the doors open, kicking up a cloud of dust as they struck the stone walls. The dust settled to reveal a young woman in a kimono holding a sword in her hand. Harry frowned at the sight of her, not recalling Japanese women being quite so…healthy the last time he was here.

"Shigure, what are you doing out here?" Miu asked.

"Looking for Kensei," the woman replied, her voice cool and even. Hearing a soft moan of pain coming from behind one of the doors, Harry peeked behind it to see a short, balding man dressed in green embedded into the masonry and twitching in pain. At his feet were the crushed remains of what was once a camera.

"I think I found him," he called out. Shigure came over and checked, nodding in confirmation. "Think he'll be okay?" Harry asked, concern lacing his voice.

"He has suffered worse," she said dismissively. "He will be fine in a couple of hours. Best leave him where he is." Harry seemed uncertain, but seeing the unconcerned looks from the other two people present, he decided to leave the twitching, broken man where he lay.

"By the way, my name is Mister Black," Harry said with a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss."

"The…pleasure…is mine, Mister Black," Shigure responded with a bow in return, stumbling slightly over the unfamiliar greeting. "I am Shigure Kosaka, weapons master of Ryozanpaku Dojo." This information seemed to pique Harry's interest.

"Weapons master, you say?" he echoed. "I've collected a few weapons during my travels. I've tried to maintain them as best I can, but I'm afraid I never seem to be able to find the time to get them properly checked out. Could you perhaps take a look at them to make sure I'm not doing anything wrong?"

"I would be glad to," Shigure replied. Though her expression remained passive, she was silently pleased that cared enough about weapon maintenance to have an expert inspect them. "Please come with me," she beckoned, leading Harry into the dojo itself.

"I'll go make tea!" Miu chirped excitedly as she dashed off towards the kitchen.

With considerably less enthusiasm, Kenichi sighed, "I guess I'll go find Sakaki-sensei; it's his turn to train me today." As Kenichi shuffled off, Shigure settled onto the floor, her legs crossed.

"May I see these weapons of yours?" she asked. Mirroring her position on the floor, Harry began to rummage through his pockets; if Shigure held any surprise over where Harry kept his weapons, she did not show it. He pulled out his pugio, the chain whip he received from a shopkeeper in Germany, the axe he had received from another shopkeeper in Canada, and his revolver. Shigure's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise at the amount and variety of weapons, a move that few would even notice. After checking to make sure that the gun was unloaded, Harry passed the entire lot over to Shigure for inspection.

She meticulously pored over each weapon with a critical eye. She carefully tested the edges of the blades and gave each weapon a few practice swings. Finally, she set them all down and passed them back to Harry.

"So, what's the verdict?" the wizard asked anxiously.

"They could use some polish, and perhaps a bit of sharpening, but are in otherwise excellent condition," Shigure said with an approving nod. "You care for your weapons well." Blushing at the praise, Harry thanked her and stowed his gear back into their respective pockets. Just then, Miu returned with a tray full of cups of tea. Trailing behind her was Hayato Furinji, a man that in Harry's mind bore a startling resemblance to his first friend Rubeus Hagrid, if the half-giant had somehow tamed his hair and beard straight before dyeing it blonde.

"See, this is the guest I told you about, Grandfather," Miu said proudly. "He says he's a friend of yours. Mister Black?" A loud gasp caused everyone to turn their attention towards the elder, who had a look of unadulterated shock on his face.

"It…it can't be," he gasped in disbelief.

"Hello, Hayato," Harry said calmly as he slowly rose to his feet.

"But, you disappeared," Hayato continued.

"I came back," Harry retorted. Behind him, Shigure rose up, one hand on her sword, ready to strike down the man who had upset her friend and master so.

Several seconds passed in stifling tension. Hayato's eyes glowed brightly and an aura of energy seemed to flow from his very being. With a mighty roar, the enormous man rushed across the room in the blink of an eye, his arms stretched forward…

…To engulf Harry in a giant bear hug.

"Oh Master Black, I thought I'd never see you again!" Hayato cried out in joy, like a child finding his lost parent. After a few more seconds of crushing the much smaller man in his embrace, he finally released Harry, who immediately began gasping for air. "Where have you been all these years?"

"Business called, I'm afraid," Harry said after he had caught his breath. "Circumstances happened that I found myself back here again, and when I heard your name, I decided to look you up," he continued his explanation.

"Well, it is good to see you again!" Hayato said with a deep, booming laugh, "and know that you are always welcome at my dojo!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Harry thanked graciously. Sparing a glance at Miu, who still seemed to be in a state of shock, he turned back to his former student with a smirk. "So, granddaughter, eh? Did you finally get together with that girl who was always sweet on you?" At that inquiry, Hayato's face took on an unexpectedly dark expression.

"Do not even joke about that, Master," he grumbled. "There was nothing between her and I, no matter what she deluded herself into thinking." The two girls, who had been shocked into catatonia from the display, suddenly latched onto another important detail.

"' _Master?'!_ "

\----

Hayato called all the masters of the dojo together to introduce them to his long-lost master. After greetings were exchanged, the elder martial artist began to regale the group with stories of his training under Harry's tutelage, much to his embarrassment.

"Oh please, you're exaggerating," he said after another one of Hayato's tales. "I didn't stay long enough to teach you even half that stuff, just some basic tricks and pointers."

"Well, those 'basic tricks and pointers' as you so humbly put them formed the backbone of my martial arts regimen," Hayato replied with a deep belly laugh. "My best techniques came from what you've taught me."

"So what brings you here, Master Black, and how long do you plan on staying?" asked Akisame Koetsuji, the jujitsu master and resident philosopher. Though his shockingly pale eyes had initially unnerved Harry, a few minutes with the man had quickly eased his discomfort.

"I was doing a favor for a friend, and happened to get a bit lost," Harry explained, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I'll be sticking around until I get found again. Maybe do some training as well; I've gone so long without any practice, I'm afraid I'm rustier than an old ship." As he laughed sheepishly, a thought occurred to Hayato.

"Say Master, perhaps we can have a little sparring match later on, so I can show you how much I've learned over the years," he asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Harry agreed. "This place seems a bit small, though. Where would you suggest?" Hayato rubbed his chin in thought. His master had a point; the dojo was far too small for their purposes. Hayato would not insult his master by going less than full out, and had no doubt that he would do the same. With both their power unleashed, he doubted any part of the dojo – or a large chunk of the surrounding neighborhood for that matter – would survive. Suddenly, a thought struck him.

"Perhaps Horinji Island?" he suggested. "It's uninhabited, so we don't have to worry about hurting anybody accidentally. This Sunday, maybe?"

"Sunday works," Harry confirmed. The two shook hands, sealing the agreement.

\----

Standing at the walls of Ryozanpaku Dojo was a nosy teenager by the name of Nijima Harou. While a more gracious soul might describe him as "strange" or "unusual", what with his abnormally large nose and long, pointed ears, most would gladly settle for "alien", "snake", or any number of other, less flattering adjectives. And that's without getting into his scheming, conniving personality.

Though he did not risk scaling the walls of the dojo, for fear of being caught by the enormous man with glowing eyes or scary (yet also hot) woman with a weapon, he was still curious about the goings-on within. To that end, he invested in state-of-the-art surveillance equipment to eavesdrop on the conversation within, the subject of which was most intriguing to him.

"Horinji Island on Sunday," he said to himself with a sinister chuckle. "I am most looking forward to seeing what you are capable of, Mister Black." He stayed for a while longer, most of the ensuing conversation boring him, but there was one tidbit that caught his ear.

"...There was this one pointy-eared guy who watched me from the bushes," the mysterious Mr. Black said. "He was a bit of a nuisance, but in the end he got what he deserved. You know, even as far away from home as I am, I still think he might be out there watching me." As the enigmatic man laughed, sweat began to trickle down a nervous Harou's brow.

"Damn, I've been made," he muttered. Eager to get away before anyone found him, he hastily packed his equipment and bolted home. Unfortunately for him, he caught his shoe on a rock and slipped. Not only did Harou fall face-first into the dirt, the case containing his equipment busted open as it fell against the ground.

The delicate instruments clattered onto the street, where they were run over by a passing car, setting Harou back several thousand yen. The broken glass and metal burst one of the tires of the car, sending it veering wildly out of control. In an effort to regain control, the driver overcompensated and caused the car to overturn. The battered vehicle tumbled across the road and crashed into a house, killing the owner. Police investigations would reveal that the occupants of the car were Yakuza enforcers, wanted for several murders. Additionally, documents and equipment in the house revealed that the late homeowner was part of a ring of methamphetamine producers. The only survivor was the driver, who turned out to be an undercover officer.

The next several days passed by in a blur. Harry offered to give Kenichi some tutelage, to which the younger boy quickly agreed to, eager to learn from the man who taught the elder Furinji. To his surprise, Harry was a rather gentle teacher, carefully guiding him through each step of the technique. While he was still burdened by his absolute lack of natural talent, Kenichi was grateful to have a teacher who didn't seem intent on killing him, accidentally or otherwise.

While Sakaki Shio scoffed as what he saw as Harry's "soft" training, he decided that the stranger was competent enough after he managed to keep up with the karate master blow for blow during a practice session. He was also a rather amicable drinking partner with a surprisingly high constitution despite his small size.

He discussed various weapon techniques with Shigure, with Harry preferring the inelegant but effective "whack it until it stops twitching" method.

"Why mess with what works, right?" he said. "Besides, isn't that what all weapons-based martial arts boil down to anyway?" Shigure grudgingly conceded his point, but was still disapproving of his cavalier attitude.

He shared a couple of philosophical discussions with Akisame, as well as learning a bit about the medicinal art of chiropracty. In addition to knowing how to manipulate a person's joints and bones being helpful in a fight, with as much trouble as Harry got into, he felt that it would be good to be knowledgeable in medicinal arts in case he found himself in a situation where healing someone with magic was not an option.

He learned a bit about acupuncture from Kensei Ma, but after the lecherous kenpo master suffered several accidents that invariably resulted in the loss of his camera, he kept his distance from the newcomer.

Harry learned Othello from an eager Apachai Hopochai. After suffering a few crushing losses while he figured out the rules, Harry eventually slid into an even win/loss ratio, which delighted both players. The giant, child-like Muay Thai master was happy that he found another person who could give him a challenge while Harry was glad to be able to win – at least some of the time – at a game besides Quidditch due to skill and not whatever strange luck that latched onto him whenever he tried to gamble.

When Sunday came, the country suddenly found itself being pummeled by torrential rain and blustering winds. The residents of Ryozanpaku currently found themselves huddled around a small television set.

"…With winds in excess of two hundred kilometers per hour, the experts are calling this the worst storm Japan has seen in decades," the news anchor reported. "The government is urging people to stay in shelter at all costs. This is Jenny Fujiwara with Tokyo News Network." With the news story concluded for now, Akisame reached forward and turned off the television.

"Well, it's a good thing you two decided to cancel your sparring match," he said casually.

"Indeed," Hayato agreed. "Although I am worried about that boy who was outside the dojo the other night," he continued. He had known from the beginning that Harou was eavesdropping on them, but he saw the boy as harmless enough, so did not inform the others until later. Harry glanced out the window at the raging storm and cringed.

"I hope he didn't do anything stupid," the wizard groaned.

\----

Unfortunately, Harou did do something that Harry would consider stupid. He had gone in a rowboat to Horinji Island the night before in order to witness the fight. He had also brought along with him the entire Shinpaku Alliance, a coalition of friends and former rivals of Kenichi's who had banded to together in order to protect each other and become stronger (as well as serve as Harou's personal army during his eventual bid for world domination – an idea that lingers only in the mind of Harou himself). The pointy-eared leader of the group had tempted them along with the promise of witnessing the leader of the Ryozanpaku Dojo pitted in a no-holds-barred battle with his long-lost master, a fight that no martial artist worth his salt would miss for the world. Unfortunately, the several-dozen strong group now found themselves trapped on the island. Though the weather was not nearly as bad as the maelstrom that raged on the main islands, and a few of the members had enough survival training to create a makeshift shelter, the rain and wind still came down heavily enough that no one dare try to leave the island for fear of being swept into the sea.

"So, where are they?" asked a minor member whose name Harou didn't bother remembering. Harou consulted his PDA, wondering that same question himself.

"I don't understand, they should be here by now," he answered. "Maybe they forgot, or decided to cancel."

"What," a different, female voice said dully. A sharp pain shot through Harou's spine as he felt himself suddenly flying several meters forward. When he slowly rolled onto his back, he saw Kisara Nanjo, his newest captain standing above him. Her eyes were so filled with rage that he thought he almost saw the fires of hell flickering in those green orbs. "You're telling me that you dragged us out to this god-forsaken island, trapped us in the rain, for a fight between two people who aren't even here?" She raised a leg, toned by years of tae kwon do training and tipped in a steel-toed boot, and brought it down hard on Harou's prone body. "I could be at Siegfried's playing with my kitty right now, dammit!" she screamed as she continued to curb-stomp Harou into the sand. "I'm going to bury you so deep, they'll have to mine you out!"

In her rage, Kisara had forgotten that her love for cats was her deepest, most guarded secret. Fortunately for her reputation, the storm had drowned out her rant. Though no one could hear what she was saying, everyone who was watching the spectacle nodded in approval. None of them were very impressed with their illustrious leader at that moment, and were more than happy to let their newest captain mete out justice on their behalf.

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine," Hayato dismissed with a wave. Before Harry could answer, he felt a soft buzzing coming from his pocket. Excusing himself, he stepped into another room and cast several privacy wards. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the source of the disturbance: A silver Zippo lighter. Spinning the wheel caused the lighter to produce a bright green flame.

"Mister Black here," Harry spoke into the flame.

"Mister Black, thank goodness!" the voice of his friend Henchgirl cried from the Zippo. "We've finally managed to track your position, so we're able to bring you back any time. Just use the usual porting password."

"Understood," Harry replied. "I'll be over in a minute; just want to say some good-byes first."

"Okie-dokie! We'll be waiting for you here!" Henchgirl chirped before severing the connection, causing the green flame to snuff itself out. Dispelling the wards, Harry returned to the fold, where he found everyone looking at him oddly.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut my vacation short," he said with a regretful sigh. "Business calls, so I must be going now." He turned and nodded to each of the martial arts masters in turn. "It was nice meeting you all." Turning to Kenichi, Harry held out a hand for the young man to shake. "It was good to teach again, even if it was only for a few days. Keep at it; you'll make a good martial artist someday." The young disciple blushed at the encouragement.

"It's a shame that we couldn't have our fight, Master Black," Hayato said with a regretful sigh. "Maybe the next time you're in town?"

"Maybe," Harry agreed. "Hopefully next time it won't take so long for me to come back!" he continued with a laugh. Bidding his final farewells, Harry left the dojo. A few seconds later, a thought occurred to Kenichi.

"Hey guys, didn't he go outside…into the storm?" After a second passed for that tidbit to sink in, everybody dashed towards the door and flung it open, but all they found was the storm beating down on the grounds. Mister Black was nowhere to be seen.

\----

"Hey guys, I'm back," Harry declared as he was transported to Black Island back in his home dimension.

"Mister Black, you're okay!" Henchgirl cheered before rushing over to check him over. "So, do anything exciting? Get any strange new powers? Avert an apocalypse? Impersonate another deity of Death or two?" Harry laughed at his friend's excited demeanor and rapid-fire questioning.

"No, nothing of the sort," he said with a wistful sigh. "I just spent a few days catching up with an old friend. For once, I wasn't the avatar of Death, or savior of the universe, or whatever else fate usually has in store for me. This time, I really was just a guy on vacation."

\----

**Alternate Scene: Mr Black vs Hayato**

Come the crack of dawn on Sunday, the Ryozanpaku group headed out to Horinji Island. To Kenichi's dismay, he was once again assigned engine duty – which meant that he had to single-handedly man a large pedaling mechanism in order to propel the rather large boat. After a couple of hours, Harry took pity on the boy and joined him on the pedals, which helped to cut down the transit time.

Unbeknownst to them, a small fleet of rowboats trailed in their wake.

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" Nijima Harou chanted in rhythm to the rowing.

"I could be playing with my kitty at Siegfried's right now, so there better be a damn good reason why you dragged me out here at four in the morning on a freaking Sunday," grumbled Kisara Nanjo, one of the newest members of Harou's Shinpaku Alliance. While her love of cats was a closely guarded secret, the other two sharing her boat were Takeda Ikki and Ukita Kozo, who already knew of it. She was comfortable mentioning it around them, especially after she had promised painful retribution should that tidbit of information "accidentally" leak out.

"Oh, my dear Miss Nanjo," Harou said in a condescending tone, "we are here to seize the opportunity of a lifetime. I have it on good authority that Ryozanpaku is currently hosting the man who trained the founder of that very dojo! And they are currently headed to a remote island to have a bout. Would you honestly pass up the opportunity to observe two masters fight each other?" This seemed to motivate the martial artists, who began to row with renewed vigor. They reached landfall two hours after the Ryozanpaku group.

Before the fight, the group had a delicious lunch of freshly caught fish, with dark clouds and a strong wind providing a refreshing atmosphere. The group then moved to a large clearing in the middle of a bamboo field where Harry and Hayato would have their bout. Hayato removed his top, revealing his chiseled physique while Harry shed his long, overbearing coat.

As the two warriors stepped forward and shook hands, Harry whispered,

"You know we're being watched, right?" He had not meant to spot the eavesdroppers, but with his various enhanced senses, they were practically announcing their presence.

"Heh, let them watch," Hayato whispered back. "It's always fun to perform for an audience." The two released their hands, prompting Akisame as acting referee to step up.

"This is a no-holds-barred submission match between Hayato Furinji and Mister Black," he announced. "The match will continue until one yields or is no longer able to fight. Fighters…begin!" He quickly dashed back to the others, where Sakaki had a large bowl of snacks waiting.

Seconds ticked by in silence as the two combatants stared each other down, each waiting for the other to make the first move. The captured audience, both visible and hidden, waited with bated breath for the first strike, sharp eyes watching every minute twitch. At long last, Hayato shot forth like a bullet, fists thrust out. When he struck Harry, the increase of pressure kicked up a cloud of dust that obscured the two. When the dust settled, the elder had one hand aimed at Harry's head and another aimed at his abdomen. Kenichi recognized it as the Bald Monk's Yamazaki technique, being one of the first combat moves he ever learned. He also saw that Harry had effortlessly managed to block the strike, despite being only half the size of his opponent.

"Seriously? You start off with that?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Just making sure you were awake," Hayato justified with a grin. Harry shoved the larger man back and held his fists up defensively. Hayato charged forward again, and the battle was on.

So great was their speed that even trained eyes could barely make out their figures amidst the blurs. So great was their strength and ferocity that their blows echoed like thunderclaps. After a few near-misses, the Shinpaku Alliance revealed themselves to avoid suffering from the mounting collateral damage. Within fifteen minutes, the devastation stretched nearly a kilometer in diameter. The audience was so engrossed in the battle that they did not notice the approaching rain until a torrential downpour bore down on their heads.

"We should probably finish this another time!" Harry shouted over the storm.

"Why?" Hayato shouted back. "I'm just getting warmed up, and we can handle a little rain!"

"We can," Harry agreed, "but can they?" He pointed to the Shinpaku Alliance, who were getting chilled to the bone by the rain. "It'd be a shame if they caught cold because they were watching us," he continued. After a few moments of consideration, Hayato slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"I suppose you're right," he groused. "Okay, show's over, everybody go home now!" Despite their discomfort, everyone groaned in disappointment. Their moods were improved slightly when Hayato offered the use of his boat to transport everyone home, as no one was looking forward to braving the maelstrom in their tiny rowboats. The only two who were continually displeased were Harou, who was struck by a freak bolt of lightning that fried all of his electronics, and the YOMI spy that had infiltrated the Shinpaku Alliance. Unnoticed by the others, he slipped in the mud and became trapped in the slurry. By the time he freed himself, the ship had already left. He was then struck by another freak lightning bolt – twice. The storm destroyed all the rowboats, which meant that he was forced to swim home. It would be two weeks before he finally reported in, battered and bloody.


End file.
